A Dragon's Fox
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: When the Mother of Dragons overcame the tests of the House of the Undying, she never expected to come across someone who had been trapped there for years. He's insane for sure; but perhaps insanity is the best weapon to win the Game of Thrones...if it doesn't destroy everything, first. NarutoxDaenerys. Hilarity within! REPOSTED Because the site is being dumb.


**A/N: Greetings, all! This story came about as the result of a challenge from my good friend Pain17ification, and after much thought, I humbly decided to go ahead and write this. I do hope you like it and thanks to him for writing so much! =D Now...**

 **...off we go! Sorry if its short, but I promise, the chapters will get longer. The question you should all be asking yourselves dear reader...**

 **...Is this Naruto even SANE?**

 _"If you think this has a happy ending..._

 **~?**

 **A Dragon's Fox**

"I'm sorry," whispered a woman with stunning white hair as she gazed sadly at a large man dressed in tribal clothing. In the man's arms was a child; her child she had birthed for him before both of them were taken from her.

The woman in question was Daenerys Targaryen (sometimes Stormborn depending on who she was addressing). Currently, she was in a large tower that a cultist man had said was called the House of the Undying. It was here that the cult known simply as The Thirteen held her three dragons that she had hatched in a blaze of fire; literally. She was here to get them back, but the tower was testing her resolve, and she knew it.

She had already seen a vision of the Iron Throne; the seat that was hers by right to claim. However, the seat made of dozens of old swords had been covered in ice and snow; something that confused her. In fact, the whole throne room had a thin layer of snow on the ground, and the snow itself buried the charred remains of dozens of skeletons. It was this vision that showed her that something else was out there that could match, and possibly beat, her three dragon children. Such a notion was unnerving to the Mother of Dragons.

This current vision she was in, however, showed her what she had lost; her husband, Khal Drogo, and her son, Rhaego. She knew they had perished and had been gone for some time, but seeing the visions of them tore at her heart. But, she had to stay strong, for she knew they weren't really there with her, and that the hut they were in wasn't truly the home they had shared.

So, with her heart heavy, she left the hut and found herself once again walking down the dark corridors of the House of the Undying. She took a breath to steel herself, wiping away the stray tear that threatened to fall, before she strode forward with a torch in hand to light her way. She would find her dragons, she would escape this place, she would show those cultist bastards what happens when someone disrespects her-

She would find out who the HELL was muttering out loud like a madman! By the gods, it was annoying!

Her brows were furrowed as she turned a corner and saw a figure huddled on the ground, leaning against the wall as they were partially concealed by the darkness. Those delicate brows frowned deeper as she heard them still muttering aloud; though she _did_ note that it was the voice of a young man.

"Damn them..." she heard him mutter to no one. "Making me like this... Abandoning me... Cursing me... Damn them both..." She then heard his tone change to one of regret as he rambled on. "Forgive me... I couldn't stop them... I wasn't strong enough... You two didn't have to die... I'm so sorry..."

 _'Who could he be speaking of?'_ she mused with some curiosity before she was startled by his next actions.

"SHUT UP!" he roared suddenly, swinging at nothing and glaring down at...his stomach?

 _'Is he starving, or is he just mad?'_

"I don't want anything to do with you, you fucking FURBALL!" he kept yelling aloud. "They killed them because of YOU! I was made to hold YOU! This is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He kept up his ramblings, and even took a few shots at his stomach before she finally made her presence known by clearing her throat loudly. The noise echoed down the corridor and made the young man twitch before he turned his face to her own. However, as soon as she caught his gaze, she recoiled just a bit, for a pair of blood red, _glowing_ eyes regarded her. She saw them study her with caution, before they glow died down and gave way to azure blue and turned away dismissively.

"Oh, wonderful," he said in sarcastic elation. "Those blue-lipped bastards decided to _honor_ me by _gracing_ me with yet _another_ damn illusion." The blue eyes flicked back to her for a fleeting glance before she heard him snort. "And it's apparently some princess this time. How quaint..."

She felt insulted at this, but the rational part of her mind deduced that this man had to have been held here for _far longer_ than she had been currently. If this man thought of her as an illusion, than he'd be in for a surprise. After all, there was no way that _he_ was an illusion made to test her, right?

What could be worse than seeing the loved ones she had lost tempt her to stay inside of a towering prison?

"So?" the blond asked. "What's it to be this time? I don't suppose you're here to entertain me?"

Daenerys colored mightily.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the dress makes one think-

 _WHAP!_

Her hand descended mercilessly and without thought; striking the young man hard across the face in an open-palmed slap. He staggered back three paces, stunned. He didn't even cry out. Shock and surprise flitted off and on across his face, his muted anger evident for but a moment. Then he blinked.

Paused.

Touched a hand to his head.

"Huh." he posited cautiously. "You hit me. I _felt_ that. Wait. If I felt that, then that means you're...REAL!"

Daenerys was completely unprepared when he seized her in a vicious embrace!

Her only thought was thus:

 _'What madness have the gods given me NOW?'_

 **A/N: And there we go! Hope ya'll like it!**

 **So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would You Kindly?**

 **And of course, enjoy the preview!**

 **(Preview!)**

 _"Huh." Naruto blinked. Dragons. Neat."_

 **R &R~! =D**


End file.
